


The Itch

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: After walking out on Carlos in 1x02, TK doesn't go home. He ends up in a bad place mentally and does something very stupid.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	The Itch

Walking out of Carlos’s place, TK go into the car and started it up quickly. He noticed now that his hands were shaking slightly. Clearing his throat, he turned the radio up and started driving. Pulling on his collar, TK frowned and took a deep breath. It wasn’t Carlos’s fault. The man had cooked him dinner and he’d repaid him by walking out. It had brought on so many memories though. And feelings. Bad feelings. 

Slamming on his brakes, TK stopped the car and bit his lip hard as he ruffled his hair. His skin was crawling. It felt too tight. Jumping slightly as a car drove past him, TK shook his head and started driving again. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He knew he should call his sponsor but he still hadn’t gotten around to getting a new one here in Austin and his New York sponsor, well he was in New York. Besides he could do this. He could resist. He’d done it before, he could do it again. 

Groaning as he drove past a bar, he tensed up so much he was hurting. ”Don’t, just keep driving, don’t stop” TK whispered to himself as he glanced up at the rearview mirror and watched the bar disappear from sight. Letting out a sigh, TK kept driving for another five minutes before pulling over. Putting his hood up, he chewed on the string of his hoodie as he looked around. He knew he couldn’t go home like this and freak his dad out. 

”Fuck” he mumbled as he grabbed the keys and got out of the car and just started walking. His heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing. He just needed to get away for a bit, just away from the cars and the noise, TK told himself as he walked in through the alleys, walking past several sleeping homeless people, TK looked up as he found himself close to a beaten down bar. Looking around there were a few drunk people outside and he stood there and stared at the three steps up to the bar entrance. 

”Hey man, you look a little tense” Someone said behind him, TK quickly turned around and looked at the stranger that was talking to him. A girl in a miniskirt and a barely there top held up her hands and continued walking closer. ”I could help you loosen up if you like” She said charmingly and put her hands on his chest. ”I don’t think you have what I need” TK replied and looked around. ”And what do you need? I’m sure I can hook you up” TK sucked in a breath. ”You got any oxy?” He asked and glanced at her. He got a big grin in return. ”How many you want?” The girl asked. 

With a small bag with six pills burning in his pocket, TK walked back to the car and got inside. He locked the doors, started the car and turned up the radio. His foot was bouncing fast as he stared at the steering wheel. He could almost feel the high already, the anticipation of it being a high in itself. Pulling out on the road, he drove calmly home, the last thing he needed was to be pulled over for speeding and possibly being searched. 

The closer he got to his new home though, the more he was starting to spiral. Voices were screaming in his head. Screaming for him to take the damn pills already, screaming for him to crush them and throw them out the window. Before he knew it, he was parked in their driveway, car still running and he felt glued to the seat. Shutting off the radio, he pressed his hands over his eyes and held his breath to try and keep the sobs that wanted out in. 

When he finally needed to take a breath the sob ripped out of him and he put his forehead against the steering wheel as he whimpered and sobbed quietly. ”TK? TK!” TK looked up as he saw his father walking quickly over and opening the car door. ”Are you okay? What happened?” Owen asked concerned as he looked him over. TK just sobbed and couldn’t bear to look at him. ”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” TK whispered as he cried. Owen reached into the car and stopped the engine, got the keys and sighed. ”Come on” 

TK wrapped his hands around himself as he shakily got out of the car and tried to stop crying. His dad grabbed his arm and it made him let out a sob. Once inside, Owen locked the front door and held out his hand. ”Give them to me” He said sternly. ”Dad, I swear, I didn’t take any” TK whimpered as wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. ”Give me the pills, TK” Owen repeated, still holding his hand out. 

Sniffling and taking a deep breath, TK brought his trembling hand to his pocket and pulled out the bag. He clutched it his hand as he stared down at it. Owen grabbed his wrist and the other hand he put over TK’s closed fist. ”Buddy, I need you to give them to me okay?” Owen said in a much softer tone than he had earlier. TK nodded jerkily and sniffled as he glanced up at Owen and slowly loosened up the hold he had on the bag. Owen slipped it out of his hold and put them in his front pocket for now before pulling TK in to a crushing hug. 

Clutching on to his dad’s t-shirt, TK started sobbing hard again. ”Dad” He cried. ”I’m sorry, I’m so fucked up, I’m sorry, I tried to fight it but I’m not strong enough” TK cried as he buried his head into Owen’s neck. ”Shhh, I’ve got you, we’ll get through it together, it’ll be okay” Owen said hugging TK hard as he blinked away his own tears, wondering how he was supposed to help his son. 

After guiding TK to his bedroom and getting him into bed, Owen kept stroking TK’s hair and telling him softly he was there until TK had cried himself to sleep. He sat there for a while longer as he stared at TK’s chest going up and down. Standing up, he quietly walked out of TK’s room, turned the light off but kept the door wide open. He walked determined to the kitchen, got a chopping board, a sharp knife and pulled the bag out of his pockets. Putting the pills on the board, he started chopping them into a fine powder. Carrying the chopping board over to the sink, he turned it on and cleaned the powder off the board and watch it go down the drain. He rinsed the knife as well before throwing the plastic bag away. 

Resting his elbows on the counter, Owen put his head in his hands and let a few tears slip down his cheeks as he felt his guilt come back tenfold. It felt like it was his fault, his doing that TK was like this even though he knew it wasn’t. It still hard to believe. Especially in times like this. He had watched his son die far too many times and he wasn’t about to let this take his son from him. Wiping his face, Owen stood up straight and walked to TK’s bedroom again. Pulling aside the blankets, Owen sat up against the headboard and sighed. ”We’ll get through this, we will” He whispered quietly as he stroked TK’s hair again. ”We have to”


End file.
